Heretofore, various types of light mountings or attachments have been provided for thermostats to provide illumination of the thermostats. For example, U.S. Pat, No. 5,113,318 dated May 12, 1992 shows a U-shaped light attachment fitting about a thermostat and having a light over the thermostat. The attachment is secured to a wall and includes a hood mounted about the light bulb to direct the light downwardly for illuminating the thermostat. A manually operable push button is provided for operation of the light bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,895 dated Jan. 4, 1955 shows an illuminated thermostat having a lamp operated by a push button for energizing the lamp. The thermostat is supported on a base for the lamp and fasteners mount the thermostat and base on a wall. A control circuit is provided for the lamp which also determines if the thermostat is functioning properly. Thus, if the lamp is energized, the thermostat circuit is confirmed as functioning properly. A reflector is mounted over the light.
A light attachment for a remote control unit for controlling television, for example, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,230 dated Aug. 14, 1990. A lamp is operated from a push button type switch and is mounted on a post which may be rotated or moved in an axial direction to allow the lamp to be adjusted to a predetermined position.